Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (Kurosaki Ichigo) is a human born with Soul Reaper powers and one of the main protagonists of the series. He is the son of Isshin Kurosaki and older brother of Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his orange, spiked hair. He is average fit built, with peach skin and brown eyes. While in human state, he tends to wear slim-fitted clothes. In Soul Reaper form, Ichigo wears the Soul Reaper attire, with tattoo-like bands over his neck, chest, hands, and ankles, and a thick, red-rosary strap that holds his Zangetsu. Personality In the Old World, Ichigo was capable of holding up a job that allowed him to live in his apartment in Freeze City. In the New World, he is a capable student at his high school in Karakura Town, ranked twenty-third in his year. He has become very fond of the wolves he travels with. Especially with Kiba, since they have the same desire to reach Rakuen. Also, he has close ties to Rukia Kuchiki, who helped Ichigo awaken his Soul Reaper powers. He even seems to be close with Orihime Inoue, his childhood friend. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a strong sense of resolve, fighting for his friends. His resolve is based on their hope of one day reaching Rakuen. Ichigo despises those who would cause harm onto any wolves, such as the Nobles, and stops at nothing to prevent them from having their way. History | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Ichigo was born in Freeze City, during the age were wolves were supposedly extinct. After his father disappeared and his mother passed, he lived alone in an apartment building. He also was childhood friends with Orihime Inoue. During that time, he had believed, as well as everyone else, that wolves had been extinct for two hundred years. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: As a Soul Reaper, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. He had received initial training from Zangetsu. As his zanpakuto is a master swordsman, the training allows Ichigo to progress further. It also allows him to fight against other master swordsmen such as Darcia The Third, Gin Ichimaru, Lady Jaguara, and Kugo Ginjo. Though he wields a large sword, he has shown impressive skill at wielding it. Enhanced Strength: While as a Soul Reaper, Ichigo's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving several injuries, and can survive attacks that would normally kill a human. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Ichigo is an agile fighter, using not only his strength, but speed as well. He possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike without wasted effort and counterattacking. When fighting against Ichimaru, he was able to counter against each and every one of his quick strikes. His speed and reflexes allow him to combat against opponents like Darcia and Jaguara. Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Being in top form, Ichigo is capable of fighting unarmed. Keen Intellect: Ichigo is anatypical, perceptive, and deductive. He can determine the pattern of his opponents battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponents attacks. Immense Spiritual Power: Possessing a tremendous level of spiritual power, Ichigo uses this in order to release his signature technique, the Getsuga Tensho. His spiritual power seems heavy, which appeared to surprise Renji Abarai in their battle. Even more so, Ichigo's spiritual power increases more after performing Bankai. His spirit energy is blue. Spiritual Awareness: For as long as can be known, Ichigo has had the ability to see past the wolves' human disguises. After becoming a Soul Reaper, he gained the ability to sense spiritual energy. Survivalist: Being around wolves, Ichigo learns the neccessary skills for suriving. He also applies this when in battle. Advanced Growth Rate: Perhaps Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days, where it would take the most gifted Soul Reaper a few years to attain. Shortly after gain his Soul Reaper powers, and having no training, he was able to get the handle of his abilities on instinct. Ichigo had subconsciously tapped into Zangetsu's powers in his battle with Renji, later teaching Ichigo to use the Getsuga Tensho. Where it took a Soul Reaper ten years to obtain Bankai, he was able to obtain it in a matter of a few hours. Zanpakuto Zangetsu (Slaying Moon) Shikai: Always in a constant Shikai state, Zangetsu is a large sword in the shape of a khyber knife, with a grip handle and a chain at the end of it. Ichigo is able to wield it effortlessly, and at times can discharge a portion of his spirit energy from the blade. Shikai Ability: Zangetsu is mainly used for combat, but is known for it's infamous technique. * Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Ichigo allows Zangetsu to absorb his spiritual energy, then swings the sword to release it in the form of a whitish blue spiritual wave. Ichigo uses this technique without knowing it's name during his battle with Renji Abarai, but later with Zangetsu's training masters the technique. The Getsuga Tensho is a powerful technique with great force. Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) When performing his Bankai, Ichigo points out and holds his Zangetsu, releasing all his spiritual power to a point. Tensa Zangetsu takes on the form of a black tsuba, which is curved near the tip and jagged, a long black chain connected to the base of the sword's hilt. Not only that, Ichigo's shihakusho changes as well, which is open with a white undershirt, held together by three "x"-shaped marks, which end in a number of coattails. He also wears black gloves that have white "x"-shaped marks on them up to his forearms. In his Bankai state, Ichigo is stronger, as well as faster. Bankai Ability: Tensa Zangetsu enhances Ichigo's abilities, as well as enhances his technique. * Enhanced Strength: While in Bankai state, Ichigo's strength is enhanced to the point where he can fight on par with a powered-opponent. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: His already vast spiritual power is greatly increased. Ichigo's spirit energy becomes black with a red outline. * Enhanced Reflexes: In Bankai state, Ichigo's reflexes are enhanced, allowing him to counter against nearly any type of attack. During their battle, he was able to be on par with Gin Ichimaru's attacks, who was impressed by his reflexes, even against his own Bankai. * Enhanced Getsuga Tensho: Ichigo can release a black, enhanced Getsuga Tensho, which contains more destructive force than an ordinary one. Former Powers & Abilities Fullbring Manifested Form: Ichigo's Fullbring powers are channeled through a Soul Reaper combat pass. Through the memories of his pride as a Soul Reaper, he can manifest black spiritual energy in the shape of his Tensa Zangetsu's tsuba. Despite the fact that it has slight offensive capabilities, it's mainly used for defense, and can absorb most damage from strong attacks. It also has no cutting power. * Energy Blast: Using his manifested Fullbring, Ichigo can release spinning, wheel-shaped blasts of black spirit energy, outlined in red. While using this, he compares the feeling of this technique to using his Getsuga Tensho. Incomplete Form: After Ichigo's Fullbring powers evolve, they cover his body in black spiritual energy, taking on the appearance of a Soul Reaper's shihakusho, and produces a dark blade that forms over his right arm. * Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Through his Fullbring, Ichigo can move faster than he normally could as a human, keeping up with that of a wolf or another Fullbringer. It also allows his reflexes to be sharper in attacking and countering. * Spiritual Slash: Channeling spirit energy into the blade, Ichigo can discharge a slash that is similar to his Getsuga Tensho. Completed Form (Lunar Fang Moon-Piercer): When Ichigo's Fullbring is completed, it turns into a solid outfit. It becomes a white battlesuit that covers his chest, arms, shoulders, and lower legs, with a stripe running across his face. Underneath he wears a black bodysuit. His combat pass becomes the center of a short sword with a silver edge blade, round hilt, white cloth-wrapping, and flat base. It is hung across Ichigo's back in a white sheath. * Enhanced Strength: In his complete Fullbring form, Ichigo's strength is enchanced, allowing him to fight as if he was in Soul Reaper form. * Enhanced Endurance: While in his complete Fullbring form, Ichigo's endurance is increased to the point where he can take plenty of injury and keep fighting. * Getsuga Tensho: In his complete Fullbring form, Ichigo can release from his short sword's blade a blue wave of spiritual energy Quotes * "Why don't you just give me that sword, Soul Reaper." * "There's only one thing you can do: move forward." * "I don't know what you Nobles are after. And to be honest, I don't even care. Cheza's all that matters. She's going to guide us to Paradise." * "It's not over. There's no way I'm going to give up! My friends and I, we will get to Paradise! And I'm not going to let anything stand in my way!!!" * "Whether I'm alone or not, nothing's going to stop me, because I know I'll never be alone." * "When was I most proud of being a Soul Reaper? When I was with them. When we were together. When we were searching for Paradise. I was always proud!!!!" * "Let's settle this, Ginjo." Notes & trivia * During the series, Ichigo has the Soul Reaper outfit and Zangetsu from the Lost Agent Arc of the Bleach series. * Although his occupation is never revealed, Ichigo seems to have exceptional cooking skills, hinting that he might have worked at a diner in Freeze City. * Not once has Ichigo been shown eating anything as a Soul Reaper. It's possible his spirit energy sustains him. * His Fullbring, Lunar Fang Moon-Piercer, is a reference to his Getsuga Tensho. * Ichigo's theme song is "Haruka Mirai" from Black Clover by Nathan Sharp. * Throughout the series, Ichigo has never killed anyone. His opponents have either succumbed to their injuries or have passed by other means. Category:Human Category:Soul Reaper Category:Fullbringer